


Power and Control

by QueenSinnamon



Category: Puzzle & Dragons (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSinnamon/pseuds/QueenSinnamon
Summary: Durga was above them, stronger and better than them in every way.Kali, the light Goddess of Secrets, knows all this, and she agrees with them, but also not, not when she’s lounging on her bed, Durga lying against her as she writhes under Kali’s hands, all six of them.





	Power and Control

**Author's Note:**

> Is it blasphemous to write about Indian gods? I don't know their rules. :(

People have always thought Durga, Slayer Goddess, was strong, and it’s true, she is.

She walks the Moonlight Halls with her head held high, golden skin glowing in what little clothes she wore, spear in hand while her phantom limbs held her sword, bow, and shield, always ready to deflect any attack and launch some right back, five times as wicked.

Many respected her, regardless of the colors of their flags, following her every command; March with her every step, forward as she raises her spear, their every skill at her disposal. Others feared her, retreating at the sight of her purple braids, at the whiff of her aura, heavy with menace, the scent of lavender cloyingly sweet. More still envied her, her beauty, her power, her influence.

Whichever the case, Durga was above them, stronger and better than them in every way.

Kali, the light Goddess of Secrets, knows all this, and she agrees with them, but also not, not when she’s lounging on her bed, Durga lying against her as she writhes under Kali’s hands, all six of them.

Two of them hold Durga’s legs open, firm enough to keep from reflexively closing them, ivory white on chestnut brown, while one hand works between her legs, two fingers sliding in and out of her tight heat, and another rubs tight circles on her clit. Her moans and whimpers are muffled by another one of Kali’s hands—It wouldn’t do for her to be heard by every god under the insignia of the sun, now would it?—as the last hand alternates between massaging her breasts, and rolling and pinching her nipples between Kali’s fingers.

Durga’s phantom hands are gone until she summons them again, her physical hands clutching at the gossamer sheets, nearly tearing at them. Kali doesn’t mind. In fact, she loves this, watching Durga fall apart and collapse into a mewling mess in her arms. Kali doesn’t see it as a weakness. Far from it, in fact.

It takes strength and immense trust for someone so powerful, so high up on a golden pedestal, to let her shields down and surrender herself to anyone, even someone like Kali, though sometimes she thinks it’s hardly even surrender at all.

To surrender was to leave oneself at another’s mercy, and while Durga may look as if she had indeed done just that at first glance, there is no submission in the way she rolls her hips to fuck herself on Kali’s hands, in her voice as she gasps “Add another finger—yes, faster, yes, right there”, and Kali is nothing but helpless to obey.

Power isn’t always the biggest weapon in someone’s hand, and control isn’t always a tight grip around someone’s neck. Sometimes it’s in loving caresses, just the right pressure at the right place, in quiet pleas for more, in the unspoken agreement that no one else know.

Kali, goddess of secrets, keeps true to her title.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> If you enjoyed, liked, or loved this fic, please let me know by leaving a comment, kudos, or coffee for only 3USD per cup through [here](http://ko-fi.com/queensinnamon).
> 
> Of course, giving me ko-fi is not a requirement at all, it's all completely up you. I would just be very very grateful for whatever feedback you would give me.  
> Have a nice day! ♥


End file.
